


blow the candle out

by chininiris



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Or At Least There Was An Attempt, PLEASE this is all one big meme don't take it seriously, no felixes were hurt in the making of this fic (except maybe his ego)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininiris/pseuds/chininiris
Summary: “Fine,” he concedes, knowing it’s useless to try to make Ashe change his mind. He’s too polite to be anything but a good host. “But sooner or later, I’ll have my way with you.”“I look forward to it.” Ashe laughs and kisses him, letting the contact linger before pulling away for good.or: Yuri wants to give Ashe a special birthday gift, but they have an unexpected (and very drunk) guest.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	blow the candle out

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the disclaimer is needed (I mean,, have you seen the fandom?) and I cannot stress this enough: this is purely crack played straight based on shenanigans that happened in a gc with my pals. I mean no offense by what can be found here; this is all for the sake of humor with a side of sexiness (and it was pretty fun to write tbh). 
> 
> This is my second unofficial gift to Ashe Ubert von Fire Emblem; he deserves a bit of a treat. Title is from [Studio Killers' - Party Like It's Your Birthday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rABhEycrX60), which apparently isn't on their official platforms anymore?? Anyways, enjoy 💙

When the last guest leaves and the door is locked to signal the end of the party, Yuri smiles to himself as he puts some dirty dishes in the sink.

It’s Ashe’s birthday, and as such he’d invited his close friends to his apartment for a small celebration. There had been games, too many K.O.s in Smash Bros., too many people driving off the road in Mario Kart, delicious food Ashe and Dedue prepared together, one of the best cakes Mercedes has ever baked, and some drinking. 

Yuri washes his hands and dries them with a kitchen towel, looking forward to what is to come. A private party, if you will. His official gift to Ashe is on the shelf in the living room, the latest installment of his favorite game franchise, but the unofficial gift is to be delivered within a few minutes, as soon as Yuri gets his hands on Ashe and pushes him towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

He hangs the towel to dry and fixes his sweater, making sure that the V cut shows his collarbones, then arranges his hair so that most of his neck is exposed. After checking his makeup on the reflective glass of the microwave, Yuri struts out of the kitchen, confident that the rest of the night will be a very good one. 

He stops short once he makes it past the threshold, though, having forgotten all about the unpleasant inconvenience currently slumped on Ashe’s couch. 

Scratch that there had been some drinking involved in Ashe’s party. There was  _ a lot _ of it. 

Ashe gives him a sheepish smile as he hoists Felix up from where he crashed on the couch a while ago. Once again, Yuri can’t help but be impressed at Ashe’s strength as he lifts the dead weight that is a drunk Felix with relative ease, and then he just feels jealous, because those strong hands should’ve been on  _ him _ instead. 

All in due time, he reminds himself .Soon it will be his turn. 

“You can go ahead if you want,” Ashe offers, nodding at the hallway whilst Felix grumbles miserably, kept upright thanks to Ashe’s strong grip. “I’ll put him in the guest bedroom and join you soon.”

Yuri nods, opening the door to the guest room on his way to make Ashe’s life a little easier. He takes off his shoes and puts them aside, then spends the next few minutes wondering what the best way to get Ashe turned on would be. Should he shed only a few pieces of clothing? Lie in bed fully naked? Purposefully put on a show and let himself be caught preparing himself for the act, even though he’s already done it earlier?

Ashe returns before he can make up his mind, and Yuri decides to do it the old fashioned way, approaching him with deliberate strides, lips curled in a seductive, teasing smirk. Yuri kisses his neck as he works on the buttons of the shirt Ashe had chosen to wear tonight, lets his lips linger on his throat when Ashe swallows, smiling against the warm skin. 

Hands grasp him firmly by the hips, and Yuri hums appreciatively in response, tangles his fingers in pale grey hair and captures Ashe’s mouth in a heated kiss. The chocolate and icing from the cake Mercedes prepared taste even better now, the lingering flavors clinging to Ashe’s tongue as Yuri sucks it into his own. Ashe moans, and Yuri lets out a noise of his own when fingers tighten around his hips and pull until they’re intimately pressed close together. 

The contact spreads fire in Yuri’s gut, makes him burn and ache and long for his boyfriend. He’d been looking forward to it all day, could barely keep his excitement to himself during the party... But the heat and pressure are short-lived. Much too soon, Ashe pulls away with a gasp, taking a step back to put some distance between their tingling bodies. 

Yuri regards him with half-lidded eyes and manages to say between panting breaths, “you don’t want me?” He adds a pout to the end for good measure, knowing that Ashe is weak to it. 

As predicted, green eyes stray to his lips before disappearing behind pale eyelids. Ashe’s eyebrows pinch, and Yuri can see the waning self control in every line of his face. “You know I do.” As if to reinforce his point, Ashe tightens his grip on his hips and pulls Yuri in again, but refrains from bringing their hips too close. “But I don’t want to bother Felix.”

“He’s wasted, sparrow.” He’d been close to passing out long before the cake had even been cut. “I doubt the delicious noises you make will wake him up.” 

Red spreads on Ashe’s cheeks, and he presses his lips together in a thin line as he clears his throat. “Still, it’s not polite.What if he feels sick and needs help?” 

“Then that’s on him for being irresponsible,” Yuri huffs, crossing his arms. “Why’d he drink so much anyway?”

Ashe shakes his head with a smile, and Yuri’s frown eases when his thumb caresses his hipbone lovingly. “He’s just being sentimental. Sylvain’s flight was delayed and he couldn’t make it in time for the party.” 

Yuri sniffs and nods, remembering that Sylvain left for a work trip a little over a week ago. He hadn’t thought Felix would be the sentimental type, prickly as he is like a small cactus, but he supposes you can’t really judge a book by its cover. “Fine,” he concedes, knowing it’s useless to try to make Ashe change his mind. He’s too polite to be anything but a good host. “But sooner or later, I’ll have my way with you.” 

“I look forward to it.” Ashe laughs and kisses him, letting the contact linger before pulling away for good. “I need to take a shower. I’m a bit sweaty from the dancing game I played with the girls.” 

Oh, he remembers that one well. Mercedes, Annette and Constance dragged Ashe into one of their rounds of Just Dance. He’d been a bit too stiff at first, missing moves or getting them wrong, but he got the hang of it soon enough. It had been  _ very _ entertaining to watch him shake his ass to some of the more upbeat songs. 

If Yuri recorded one or two or ten videos, that’s between him and Goddess Sothis.

He nods and plops down on the edge of Ashe’s bed, trying not to seem too defeated that the night won’t be unfolding like he’d planned. If Ashe ever notices that Yuri is feeling down, he’ll blame himself for it and Yuri can’t have that happening, not today or ever. It’s not even his fault, anyway. “Can I use your phone to watch something? Mine’s in the living room recharging.” His battery nearly ran out from all the videos he stealthily recorded. 

“Of course, Yuri.” Ashe leaves him with the cellphone and one last kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sighing, Yuri sheds his clothes and burrows under the covers in only his underwear, cussing out Felix under his breath for having ruined his plans. He opens the YouTube app and looks for his favorite video to cheer himself up, settling in the pile of fluffy pillows to watch a silly fandub of his favorite game. 

Few minutes in and the video has already gotten a few laughs out of him. It’s all good and well, but when a notification of a new text steals his attention - a text from Felix, no less - he considers that Sothis might be conspiring against him today. Yuri closes the notification, ignoring the attached file, too salty at Felix for ruining the fucking he’d been looking forward to all day. 

How dare he, texting Ashe when he should be passed out and headed straight for the killer hangover waiting for him in the morning? Actually, Felix shouldn’t be here at all! He should have stopped drinking when Annette told him to and let Dimitri drive him home.

Yuri intends on returning to the video after a few more grumbles, but the following message turns his insides into an icy boulder and squeezes his heart painfully.

_ Felix: “I miss yo u” _

What? Yuri sits up in bed and taps the message, staring in disbelief at the screen when the app opens and loads a dick pic.  _ What the fuck? _ Why is Felix, of all people, sending Ashe dick pics? Why is  _ anyone _ who isn’t himself sending dick pics to his  _ boyfriend? _

Yuri doesn’t realize his hand is trembling until he needs to clench his fingers around the device to keep it from falling from his slack grip. What the- why- could Ashe be cheating on him? 

No,  _ no _ , he wouldn’t do it. Yuri fills his lungs with air and exhales deeply, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. No, Ashe would never do that, not to Yuri and not to anyone. He’s too honest to a fault, a terrible liar, and he wouldn’t play with Yuri’s trust like that, not after all they’ve been through. Not when he fought so hard to have Yuri surrender himself to Ashe completely. 

Another deep breath and his heartbeat begins to slow down. Not to mention, Felix and Sylvain have been in a relationship for years. Just earlier Ashe said Felix was missing his boyfriend. It was a mistake. Felix is wasted and sent the picture to the wrong person. Yes, that sounds like a plausible answer, even if the letter A and the letter S are very far apart in the alphabet and in anyone’s contact list. Okay.

Nodding to himself, Yuri stares at the dick pic again now that the shock and doubt have dissipated from his mind and he can think clearly. Seriously, though... What was Felix trying to achieve here? It’s not a bad dick, Yuri admits. It seems to be regular sized, but it’s hard to tell when it looks so unflattering in the picture. It’s not even fully erect! Did he think he could impress Sylvain with this? The way it looks now, it’s just... Sad. Yuri wouldn’t be turned on if he got a dick pic like this, he’d just laugh. Oh Goddess, he does want to start cackling, he can feel it building up in his throat.

Snickering, Yuri taps the forward button and searches Sylvain’s name in Ashe’s contact list, passing on the dick pic with a simple _ “i believe this was meant for you.” _ The answer comes instantly.

_ Sylvain: ????????? ashe????????? _

Doing his best not to burst into laughter, Yuri types out.

_ Ashe: no, it’s yuri. felix is supposed to be passed out in the guest room, but i guess he’s awake now if he tried to sext you. _

_ Sylvain: he’s drunk??? _

_ Sylvain: AJHJKASDHJAHDKAJ _

_ Ashe: drunk and sexting my boyfriend, mind you. _

_ Sylvain: holy shit _

_ Sylvain: i’m so sorry, man _

_ Sylvain: i’d feel bad if ashe saw that, he wouldn’t know what to do _

_ Ashe: no sylvain, i’m sorry for you. _

_ Ashe: i wish i could say i expected more from felix, but i’d be lying. _

_ Sylvain: ASKJHAJDHAJDAAJSH _

_ Sylvain: now, now, yuri _

_ Sylvain: we don’t eat shrimp because of the size or the way it looks, do we? _

_ Ashe: personally, i’m more of a big meat type of diet. _

_ Sylvain: holy shit _

_ Sylvain: i ALWAYS knew ashe was packing _

_ Ashe: ;) _

_ Ashe: yeah, well, the pic’s been delivered. _

_ Ashe: you do whatever you want with it. _

_ Sylvain: thanks, man _

_ Sylvain: i’ll tell the gc about it in the morning _

_ Ashe: can’t wait to see it. _

Yuri sets the phone aside, hiding his face in his hands to snicker into his palms. It serves Felix right for getting in the way. If he’d controlled himself and hadn’t gotten drunk or if he’d at least accepted Dimitri’s offer for a ride home, Yuri would’ve-

A faint moan reaches his ears, and Yuri stops in his mental tirade to look around the room. That’s not a moan he knows, so it’s definitely not Ashe. The neighbors? But they have never-

No.  _ No. _ Felix will  _ not _ have the satisfaction of coming tonight, or have any satisfaction at all, after having foiled Yuri’s plan. 

He leaps from the bed and stalks to the wall to bang a fist on it a couple of times. Felix is too drunk to discern where the noise is coming from, not that it would matter to Yuri if Felix knew it was him or not and got angry about it. He faintly hears when Felix chokes on a moan before falling quiet instead of lashing out as he usually would. Good. Yuri hopes Felix won’t remember anything in the morning so it will be more fun to watch when Sylvain outs him to the whole group chat. 

Taking a step back, Yuri combs his fingers through his hair and stares at the wall. Well, shit. By this logic, if Felix has the nerve to jerk off in the guest room of Ashe’s apartment, then Yuri has the right to get frisky with his  _ boyfriend _ in  _ his _ apartment when there’s a guest staying over. 

He tosses his underwear aside and enters the bathroom to find Ashe under the stream of water, rising off shampoo from his hair. Yuri closes and locks the door behind him, the click of the lock warning Ashe of his presence, who frowns in confusion at him.

“Yuri?” He sticks his head out from under the water when Yuri invites himself into the shower box. “Did something happen?” 

Yuri doesn’t answer with words, only pushes him towards the wall and kisses him hungrily again. Ashe’s back arches when it comes in contact with the cold tiles, noises rumbling in his throat when Yuri’s hands wander his torso. A finger pinches a hardening nipple whilst the other hand explores lower, palming Ashe’s cock and coaxing it into getting hard. 

“Fuck Felix,” he hisses, nipping at Ashe’s bottom lip and swallowing up the moans that follow. “I want you now.” 

“A-Ah...” Ashe is too powerless to resist, especially when Yuri sinks to his knees on the floor and squeezes his thighs meaningfully. “Okay...”

Yuri gives him a few more strokes, biting his own lip when Ashe’s fingers find his hair and tangle in the damp lavender locks, watching hungrily when Ashe leans his head back against the wall and his throat bobs around a swallow. Yuri squeezes his fingers around the base of Ashe’s cock and smiles when the fingers tighten in his hair, just the slightest bit of pain pulling at his scalp. 

It’s finally time for his unofficial gift, one that Yuri has been waiting and aching to give him for hours. He takes Ashe’s cock into his mouth, humming at the familiar girth and weight on his tongue, sucking on the head deliberately until Ashe’s hips buckle helplessly. That’s exactly what he wants, to see Ashe squirm and struggle to hold back while Yuri guides him to the breaking point. 

Laving his tongue over Ashe’s erection, Yuri maintains the slow, steady pace, observing the faces Ashe makes: the pinch between his eyebrows, his parted lips, the flush on his face, the quivering muscles on his legs and stomach. He wants to treat Ashe well today, wants to be good to him and make him feel special. Yuri grips Ashe’s ass and squeezes it, takes him a little further into his mouth and bobs his head, lets his tongue caress the underside of his cock.

“Yuri-” Ashe’s hips buckle again, the head of his cock bumping into the back of Yuri’s throat. Yuri’s fingers squeeze his ass again in response. “Ah, Yuri...”

He wishes he could tell Ashe to fuck his mouth, to use him until they’re both spent and satisfied, but tonight is all about Ashe, all about Yuri doing things for him. The water has long since gone cold and it drowns out the sounds of Ashe’s moans as Yuri continues taking care of him. 

Why hadn’t he thought about this sooner? The shower is the answer to all of his problems. 

Under his palms, Ashe’s muscles start tensing. Yuri can tell Ashe close before he is given the vocal confirmation. The words come between breathless gasps, hitched warnings that Yuri disregards, soon followed by the hot spurt of Ashe’s release filling his mouth quickly. Yuri swallows it up, then sucks and licks Ashe’s cock to get as much of it as he can, only stopping when Ashe shudders from over sensitivity. 

Yuri stands, painfully aware of how hard and in need of release he is. As much as he’d be fine with taking care of it himself - today is Ashe’s day, after all, it’s all about  _ him _ \- he can’t stop the thrill that travels down his spine when Ashe looks at him through the fall of his wet hair and rasps, “turn around.” 

He turns around obediently, trying not to seem too eager, moaning softly when Ashe traps him between his chest and the wall, pressing Yuri against the cold tiles and taking his cock in hand. He knows exactly what to do to get Yuri off, all the places and the right pressure and the little tricks; not that it will take Ashe too long to drive Yuri over the edge with how strung up he is. 

Yuri shivers when Ashe kisses the nape of his neck, teeth trailing along the sensitive skin all the way to his shoulder, where he bites down hard enough to leave a mark. Yuri is looking forward to seeing all the bites and bruises left by Ashe’s beautiful mouth in the coming days until they fade.

As he’d expected, Yuri comes soon and quickly, but it’s no less satisfying. It wasn’t exactly what he’d planned for tonight, but he figures he can remedy that in the morning. 

* * *

It’s ten-something in the morning and Yuri is sitting at the dinner table. There’s a cup of tea in front of him, and fresh new bruises maring his skin from this morning’s activities. Yuri rode Ashe hard and good this morning as he’d planned all along, then let Ashe take him however he pleased later. It was good, it was  _ perfect _ , and the ache will keep him company throughout the day and remind him of it. 

Maybe he might get Ashe to go for another round in the evening. 

Ashe is in the kitchen cooking for them. Yuri had offered to treat him for brunch at a café nearby, but Ashe declined, saying that Felix would need something to help fight off the hangover. He added that Yuri could order his favorite takeout for dinner if he really insisted on treating Ashe to a meal, which Yuri promptly agreed with; he’s never passing up an opportunity to spend the night with his boyfriend.

Honestly, Yuri had forgotten all about Felix, which is funny considering he’d been the reason why Ashe had declined to fuck Yuri the previous night in the first place. But Yuri got his way in the end anyway, also because of Felix, which is why he went as far as setting an aspirin and a glass of water on the table for when Felix emerges from the guest bedroom looking more dead than alive.

In the meantime, Yuri scrolls through Ashe’s phone, intent on keeping up with the group chat with all of Ashe’s friends. He told Ashe about the dick pic and Felix’s attempt at getting off, before Yuri trapped Ashe against the counter and kissed him silly, though by then all traces of it had long been deleted from the phone. 

_ Sylvain: hey, guys _

_ Sylvain: guess who sent a dick pic to ashe by mistake last night? _

_ Ingrid: Obviously not you. You never do it by mistake. _

_ Sylvain: ouch, ingrid _

_ Sylvain: what did i do to deserve this? _

_ Ingrid: You know what you did. _

_ Sylvain: :( _

_ Dimitri: Ashe’s private life is none of our business, Sylvain. _

_ Dimitri: And please, don’t send messages so early in the weekend. All this buzzing almost woke my beloved up. _

_ Sylvain: damn, it’s way past 10am _

_ Sylvain: she’s still sleeping?? _

_ Felix: Then set your phone on do not disturb, boar. _

_ Sylvain: and you, babe, should set it on airplane mode when you’re drunk _

Yuri snickers when Felix’s message pops up. Soon enough, the man himself comes trudging down the hall, a hand on the wall for extra balance as he drags his feet on the floor. His eyes are barely open and his hair is a real rat’s nest, which puts even Yuri’s own bedhead to shame. The phone continues to buzz in Yuri’s hand.

_ Ingrid: What?! _

_ Annette: no way!! _

_ Annette: it was Felix??? _

_ Mercedes: oh my, he sure did drink a lot last night  _ 🤭

_ Ingrid: Felix. _

_ Dimitri: Everyone, please. _

_ Ingrid: Felix, you are a dead man. _

_ Sylvain: AKJHSAJFHAKJ _

Felix plops down on the chair rather ungracefully, tossing the aspirin into his mouth and washing it down with the contents of the glass. His eyes narrow further when he looks at Yuri, probably taking into account all the bruises on his neck that definitely weren’t there the night before, but he drops his gaze soon enough in favor of holding his head in his hands. 

Ashe has matching bruises too; Yuri had been all too happy to mark him up this morning.

He doesn’t say anything, and normally Yuri would jab him just for the fun of it, but he chooses to stay quiet. Felix has a big storm coming his way, and Yuri wants front row seats to witness it. 

Watching him hold his head so miserably, Yuri can only imagine how hard Felix’s head must be pounding right now. Probably not as hard as the pounding Yuri experienced earlier, but still. Felix should’ve thought about that before he drank enough to pass out because he missed Sylvain’s dick. 

Yuri snorts at the thought, but Felix pays him no mind. 

_ Dedue: How did you find out that Felix sent Ashe a compromising picture by mistake? _

_ Sylvain: oh yuri was the one who saw it _

_ Annette: WHAT _

_ Sylvain: and he forwarded it to me _

_ Ingrid: Yuri saw it?? _

_ Dimitri: Felix... _

_ Mercedes: oh no, poor Yuri _

_ Mercedes: I hope it didn’t get in the way of his plans _

_ Annette: ?? what plans?? _

_ Mercedes:  _ 🤭

_ Dedue: I hope there were no misunderstandings and they’re both okay. _

More than okay, Yuri thinks with satisfaction, finally locking the screen of the phone and setting it aside. It continues to buzz on the table in sync with Felix’s own phone, and it doesn’t take long for him to shoot a disgruntled look at the device. If looks could kill, it would have probably pulverized the phone, but as it is, Felix can only glare until he either takes his own advice and sets it on  _ do not disturb _ or checks the messages himself. 

Yuri smiles behind his cup of tea when Felix picks it up and unlocks the screen, skimming through the messages in the group chat. His smile grows when Felix’s eyebrows climb up his forehead, eyes widening in horror as clarity shines through the haze of the hangover. Soon enough, the color drains from his face, which only serves to make the shadows under his eyes stand out against the pale skin. 

Yuri sets the cup down on the table with a quiet  _ thud _ . Slowly, Felix lifts his gaze from the screen to meet his eyes. Yuri thinks this should be punishment enough, but he can’t stop the smirk tugging at his lips or the words bubbling up his throat. 

“So...” He crosses his legs under the table and gestures at the phone. “If you’re trying to steal Ashe away from me, you’ll have to try a lot harder than that.” 

Normally, if Yuri were just teasing, Felix would angrily bite back but he’s too mortified to snap in any sort of way. Perhaps Yuri should’ve been the bigger person and told Sylvain not to expose him, but he did want some kind of revenge then, and Sylvain would end up doing it anyway. They may be together, but Sylvain never passes up an opportunity like that, especially when seeing Felix embarrass himself is so rare. 

At least, Sylvain didn’t go around spreading the dick pic. Only the three of them will know what it looks like, and Yuri honestly doesn’t know how he feels about that. Being one of the few who knows how Felix’s failed dick pic looks like is not... Very exciting.

But he can use that for blackmail, he supposes. 

Yuri grins wider at him. Felix must have come to the same conclusion as he has, if the brief panic in his eyes is any indication. He hastily stands from the chair just as Ashe emerges from the kitchen with breakfast and disappears into the guest room, ignoring the calls of his name.

“What’s up with him?” Ashe sets two plates down on the table, one with a high stack of pancakes and another with scrambled eggs. 

“Oh it’s just the hangover.” The phone continues to buzz, so he sets it on silent and turns to the food Ashe plated for him. Yuri shrugs like he doesn’t know anything and tilts his head up to accept the kiss Ashe places on his lips, smiling sweetly against his mouth. “Don’t worry about it, sparrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> | [yuriashe playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0OfM6V57iDzm6EU5URAXdC?si=-1h-RuptSsCWP9RvIpmO9g) | [tumblr](https://chininiris.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chininiris) | [carrd](https://chininiris.carrd.com/) |


End file.
